


Bonded at last

by HolyVessel



Series: Love, Life, and Explosions [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Courtship, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Merlin and Harry decide that Eggsy is the only Omega that they could ever want.





	Bonded at last

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or any of the associated characters.

Eggsy didn't expect much after he came off of his heat. He always liked a few days to lounge around and decompress afterwards, Merlin and Harry were happy to leave him be after making sure his flat had enough food. When he came back to work Harry and Merlin were perfectly professional and didn't treat him any differently than before they had helped him through his heat. He whistled happily as he headed for his office, happy that everything was back to normal, until he opened his office door.   
There were two small black boxes on Eggsy's desk. They looked so completely ordinary that they stood out and Eggsy froze in the doorway for a moment. He took a moment to compose himself and then stepped fully into his office and closed the door. The boxes had a tag, one said Harry and one said Merlin, just to let him know who they were from. Eggsy just decided to get it over with and open them. Harry's gift was a pair of gold cuff links and Merlin's gift contained a black pinstriped tie.   
Eggsy didn't really know what these gifts were about. Merlin and Harry were acting normal, so it was safe to assume that it wasn't some sort of payment for getting to fuck him. There was no note, so maybe it was just a nice gesture. Eggsy put the tie and cuff links in with his mission clothing items that he kept in his office and then put it out of his mind.   
Then it happened again, a week later. This time it was a box of Guinness and a movie that had recently been released. A week later he got a new leash for JB, how they found out his old one broke he'll never know, and a new water bottle to replace the one that was destroyed on his last mission. The fourth week was Eggsy's breaking point. He walked into his office to find a new suit and a particularly fancy pair of oxfords. Three tickets to a theater show taking place that night were sticking out of the suit pocket. Eggsy turned and walked out of his office, heading to Arthur's office, calling Merlin on his glasses and asking to meet him there.   
“Eggsy! What a nice surprise.” Harry said with a smile, knowing perfectly well that Eggsy had just found this weeks gifts.   
“Is it?” Eggsy asked, leaning against the chair in front of Harry's desk.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked, before Eggsy could answer Merlin came in.  
“Everything alright lad?” Merlin asked in concern.   
“Wot are y two playin at?” Eggsy asked.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused at Eggsy's irritation.  
“The gifts 'Arry.” Eggsy replied.  
“Don't ye like them?” Merlin asked, just as confused as Harry.  
“Well, o' course I like em, but wot are they for?” Eggsy asked.  
“Oh, darling we thought you would understand.” Harry said.  
“Understand wot?” Eggsy asked.  
“They're courting gifts love. We want to court ye.” Merlin said with a smile.   
“We really should have explained, but its tradition to not say anything until the Omega either accepts or rejects the courtship. It allows the Omega to take time to make a decision and puts less pressure on the situation.” Harry explained.  
“Oh. So, y two, y really want to court me?” Eggsy asked.  
“We wouldn't have started giving you gifts if we didn't want to officially court ye.” Merlin replied.   
“Wot if I say no?” Eggsy asked.  
“Then we go back to how it was before you're heat and we won't mention it again.” Harry replied.  
“Wot if I say yes?” Eggsy asked again.  
“Well, if ye say yes, then the next step is for ye to change into that suit in yer office and to accompany us to the theater tonight.” Merlin replied with a smile.   
“Well, I better go and get changed then, yah?” Eggsy said, smiling back at the two of them. 

 

If Eggsy thought that the courting gifts would stop now that he had accepted the courtship, he was wrong. Harry and Merlin still liked to lavish him with gifts, but now they chose a gift together and extended it to once a week instead of gifts from both of them every few days. After four months of courting, dates and lots of sex they gifted him with a set of keys to their house and an open invitation to come over any time Eggsy wanted.   
Two weeks later Eggsy was welcomed back from a particularly grueling mission and after an in depth debrief he realized that he didn't want to go home to his lonely flat. JB was with Roxy and could stay there another night.  
Merlin looked up in surprised delight as Eggsy walked in. He and Harry had greeted Eggsy when he came off the extraction helicopter and then went home to give him some space to decompress after his mission. Eggsy removed his shoes and coat before crossing the room, pulling Merlin's book from his hands and straddling his lap. Before Merlin could say anything he was pulled into a filthy kiss, groaning as Eggsy rolled his hips down into Merlin.  
“Lad.” Merlin said when they broke apart. “Not that I don't like where this is headin, but maybe ye should to ta bed. Ye look exhausted.”  
Please Merlin. I need it.” Eggsy pleaded. His mind was tired, but his body was still high strung on adrenaline.   
“Alright love, I've got ye.” Merlin said. He pulled Eggsy in for another kiss and slid his hands up under Eggsy's shirt to fondle his nipples. Eggsy moaned and rubbed his hands over Merlin's chest. It wouldn't take much foreplay for either of them to get fully aroused.  
Merlin pulled Eggsy's shirt off and grabbed him by the ass to pull him as close as possible before latching onto a nipple with his mouth. Eggsy cried out and bucked up into Merlin's lower stomach. Merlin unfastened Eggsy's pants and grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of lube from the side table.  
“Budge up lad.” Merlin said, slicking his fingers in lube. Eggsy raised up on his knees and pushed his pants down as far as they could go. He moaned as Merlin slid a finger into him and reached down to pull Merlin's cock out of his pants. He lightly stroked Merlin as he was quickly but thoroughly stretched. When he was ready Merlin positioned and slowly lowered Eggsy onto his cock. Eggsy moaned and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck. He took a few moments to adjust and then started to ride Merlin. Then angle made Merlin's cock constantly rub against his prostate and he let out soft moans every time he shifted down. Merlin grabbed onto Eggsy's hips for leverage and started shallowly thrusting up as Eggsy came down.   
“A-Aodhan!” Eggsy gasped. Merlin kissed him again and started to pull Eggsy down and thrusting up harder. If he wasn't trying to wear Eggsy's body out he would have taken his time to break Eggsy down into a quivering mess, but he figured that Eggsy would be done after one orgasm tonight. Merlin kept up the pace until his own orgasm started to build and Eggsy had been reduced to moans and cries. Harry's hand slid between them and started stroking Eggsy so that Merlin could keep a hold of Eggsy's waist.  
“Come on darling, cum for us.” Harry purred in Eggsy's ear. Eggsy slumped forward and buried his face in Merlin's neck as he cried out and splattered the both of them with cum. Merlin slammed in hard one last time and groaned as he filled Eggsy with cum. They both panted in the after math and Eggsy went boneless in Merlin's lap.   
“Think you can sleep now love?” Merlin asked, rubbing Eggsy's back.   
“Mmmmm.” Eggsy grumbled, not moving from his position. Harry chuckled and pulled Eggsy away from Merlin's chest and eased him off his lap.   
“Come on darling. Let's go to bed.” Harry said. He hefted Eggsy into his arms and carried him upstairs to the bedroom, not trusting the Omega's legs to support him. He helped Eggsy change into sleep pants as Merlin changed and dropped their soiled clothes in the clothes hamper. Eggsy was asleep before Harry and Merlin could change and join him in bed. They chuckled and shared a soft kiss before joining Eggsy in bed.   
When Eggsy woke up he was alone in bed except for a cuddly JB. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but the grumbling in his stomach was too much to ignore. He pushed the covers back and pulled on one of Merlin's jumpers before groggily going downstairs.  
“Harry, can ye go wake up Eggsy? He needs to eat something.” Merlin said, pulling dinner out of the oven.  
“S'ok. I'm ere.” Eggsy mumbled as he entered the kitchen.   
“Hello darling. How are you feeling?” Harry asked, steering Eggsy to a chair at the table and kissing his temple.   
“Still tired.” Eggsy said, rubbing his eyes.  
“We'll get some food in ye and then ye can go back to bed. Ye still have three days before going back on active duty.” Merlin said, putting a plate of food in front of Eggsy. Once he started eating he realized just how hungry he was and devoured his plate. Harry got him seconds and he polished off half of that plate a well. Merlin and Harry were talking, but he wasn't really paying attention. JB sat patiently at his side in case any food was dropped for him. It was a lost cause, because Eggsy never gave him any table scraps, but Merlin and Harry like to sneak him treats when they think Eggsy isn't looking.   
Eggsy jumped slightly as Merlin grabbed the plate from in front of him to put it into the dishwasher, making Harry chuckle.  
“Come on darling, let's get you back in bed.” Harry said, letting Eggsy walk upstairs this time. Eggsy settled into bed and JB jumped up, cuddling back into his side.   
“Get some more sleep. Merlin and I will join you in a little while.” Harry said, giving Eggsy a soft kiss.   
“Love y.” Eggsy said. Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled.  
“We love you too Eggsy.” Harry said, kissing Eggsy again before leaving him to sleep some more.   
The second time Eggsy awoke Merlin and Harry were in bed. JB had moved to the foot of the bed when the two men had joined him. It must have been early because the two of them were still asleep. He studied both of their faces, relaxed and peaceful with sleep. He remembered telling Harry that he loved them. He hadn't planned on saying it, it just slipped out, but looking at them now he can't say that it was a lie. He had never had an Alpha that treated him as if he was a person, and not property, and how he had two. This was the first time that he had stayed the night at their house and now he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here in this perfect house with his two perfect Alphas, but what if that wasn't what they wanted?  
“Good morning love. Feeling better?” Merlin asked, a small smile on his face.   
“Morning. Yea, I feel loads better.” Eggsy replied, keeping his voice down in case Harry was still asleep.   
“Good, ye did sleep for almost an entire day. Only waking up for dinner.” Merlin said, shifting forward to kiss Eggsy softly.  
“I love y.” Eggsy said, as they broke apart. “I told 'Arry yesterday, wanted to tell y too.”  
“I love ye too Eggsy.” Merlin said with a smile.   
“So do I.” Harry chimed in from behind him. Eggsy grinned and rolled onto his back so he could talk to both of them.  
“I think...at me next heat we should bond.” Eggsy said. The Alphas froze for a moment and then they raised up on an elbow to look at Eggsy.  
“Are you sure?” Harry asked.  
“Don't make this decision lightly, we won't ever let you go.” Merlin said.   
“I've thought about it. I love y both and y love me, so I don't see no point in waitin. S'just wasted time. It's gonna happen eventually, might as well be sooner rather than later, if that's wot y two want as well. I don't wanna rush y into anythin. If your not ready, I can wait.” Eggsy said.  
“Well lad, I can't speak for Harry, but I've waited long enough for a suitable mate. I dinnae think that I would ever find one and then ye pranced into my life. I love ye and I would be honored to bond with ye.” Merlin said.  
“I feel the same. You, darling, are a treasure. You're the perfect fit for the both of us and I don't want to let you go.” Harry added. Eggsy blushed from all the praise.  
“Well then, it's a plan. On me next heat we'll bond.” Eggsy said.   
“I'll make sure to give us an extra week off when it happens.” Harry said. They both leaned down to kiss their future mate. 

 

Eggsy's heat was still a few month's away, the strength of the suppressants he was on gave him four a year, so they used the time to get used to being bonded. Eggsy officially moved in and moved his mum and Daisy into his Kingsmen issued flat. There was a bit of a learning curve with the three of them, but nothing that couldn't be worked out easily. None of the other Kingsmen knew yet, simply because it really wasn't any of their buisness, but Eggsy planned on sitting down and telling Roxy in person. He decided to take her out to lunch to tell her.  
“Hello!” She said as they hugged when they met at what happened to be her favorite resturaunt.  
“Hey Rox.” Eggsy replied. They were seated and then quickly ordered their food.  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Roxy asked.  
“Wot if I just wanted to catch up and go out to a nice lunch?” Eggsy replied.  
“Eggsy, we're at my favorite resturaunt. We usually only come here for special occasions, you expect me to believe that you're taking me out for lunch for no reason? Roxy said, a skeptical look on her face.   
“Well, maybe I do 'ave a bit if news.” Eggsy replied, throwing her a grin.  
“I knew it! Tell me everything.” Roxy smiled back.  
“Well, y know that Merlin and 'Arry are courtin me an all.” Eggsy started.   
“Yeah?” Roxy egged on.   
“Well, we decided that on me next heat that we're gonna bond.” Eggsy spilled, not able to contain his grin.  
“That's fantastic Eggsy! You're not worried that it's too soon? I mean, you've only been courting for about six months.” Roxy said. That's one of the things that Eggsy loved about her. She could be equally as excited and worried for him. She didn't beat around the bush and always said what she was thinking.   
“Yah, we talked about that. Merlin and 'Arry don care and if we're gonna bond eventually it might as well be sooner rather than later. Otherwise, it's just wasted time.” Eggsy replied.  
“Merlin and Harry agreed right away?” Roxy asked.  
“Yah, they're pretty excited about it actually. I officially moved into the 'ouse a week ago.” Eggsy said.   
“Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, if you decide later that you want to break the bond you can, but this isn't something that should be a quick decision.” Roxy pressed.   
“Yah, I'm sure. I don't really want anyone else. I don't plan on breakin the bond. Merlin and 'Arry...they're perfect. They said they won't let me go once we bond, but I won't let them go either.” Eggsy replied.   
“Good.” Roxy beamed. “Now they and I just have to have the usual “if you hurt my friend I'll chop you up into so many tiny pieces that nobody will every be able to find you let alone put you back together to identify the body” speech”.  
“Uhh, I don't think that's how it goes there Rox.” Eggsy teased.   
“Yes it does.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

Roxy's talk went over well and she walked away assured that nobody in this bond wanted it to ever dissolve and that they would love and take care of Eggsy forever. Merlin and Harry were happy that Eggsy finally had a friend that cared more about him than what he could supply. Eggsy had not had an easy life, but it was becoming clear that Kingsmen was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.   
As Eggsy's heat approached all three of them were busy making preparations. Merlin and Harry were preparing their subordinates to handle things for the extended leave time and Eggsy was making arrangements for JB and ensuring that they had everything that they might need.   
When their leave time finally started Eggsy was nervously double and triple checking everything that they had. When he walked by to check the kitchen for the fourth time Merlin grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the couch between himself and Merlin.  
“Lad, we have everything we need. Just relax.” Merlin said.  
“I can't. Everything has to be perfect.” Eggsy said, squirming restlessly.  
“Darling, it doesn't have to be perfect. We have everything we need, it will be fine.”  
Harry replied, rubbing Eggsy's thigh.   
“No, it has to be perfect!” Eggsy proclaimed.   
“Why?” Merlin asked.  
“It just does.” Eggsy mumbled.   
“Tell us why?” Harry goaded.   
“If...if it's not, you might leave.” Eggsy admitted quietly.   
“Well that's just not true.” Merlin said.  
“Eggsy, there is nothing that you could do, nothing that you could add or remove from the situation that would make us leave. You're stuck with us love.” Harry added.   
“Sorry, I guess it's just omega 'ormones or somefin.” Eggsy said.   
“Well, maybe we should get started early. Just to keep your mind off of things that aren't true.” Merlin leered.   
“A novel idea Aodhan.” Harry grinned. 

 

Eggsy's heat struck in the middle of the night. He woke up sweating and kicked the covers off.  
“Aodhan, 'Arry.” Eggsy moaned as he pulled his clothes off. The Alphas woke up instantly and Merlin pulled Eggsy to him as Harry stripped.  
“We've got ye lad. Are ye ready to bond? It's you're last chance ta back out.” Merlin questioned.  
“Sh-shut up. 'M not backin out.” Eggsy said, undressing Merlin. Harry helped and when Merlin was naked Eggsy straddled him.   
“Let's do it.” Eggsy said with a grin, leaning down and giving Merlin a filthy kiss. Merlin moaned and grabbed onto Eggsy's hips. Harry eased Eggsy forward until he was resting against Merlin's chest and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, Eggsy's slick wouldn't be enough this time.  
“I'll need you're help stretching him.” Harry informed Merlin, who slid a hand down to be coated in lube. Eggsy naturally loosened during heat, but not enough for the both of them.  
Merlin slid two fingers into Eggsy and scissored them, slowly stretching the muscle until Harry could add a finger. Eggsy whimpered and moaned as they went, jolting every time they touched his prostate. They couldn't stimulate him too much however, now that they had started the bonding process Eggsy couldn't cum until he was bitten by both of his mates. They decided to take him together so that Eggsy didn't have to wait through two bondings. Before they knew it Merlin and Harry were pulling Eggsy up and positioning him over Merlin's cock.  
“Ready?” Eggsy asked.  
“Yes.” Merlin and Harry replied. Eggsy smiled and lowered himself onto Merlin. He moaned and when fully seated he rested for a moment to savor the feeling. Merlin grabbed onto Eggsy's hips as the Omega started to ride him. Harry watched for a few moments before making his presence known and stilling Eggsy.  
“Breathe darling.” Harry purred before lining himself up and pushing in slowly.  
“Fuck!” Eggsy cried, arching his back to escape the burn. Merlin grabbed one of his hands and stroked his cock as Harry peppered his back with kisses.   
“Almost there darling.” Harry cooed when Harry whimpered.  
“Hurts!” Eggsy said, his eyes shut tightly.  
“Do ye want ta stop?” Merlin asked in concern.  
“No! Already came this far, m' fine.” Eggsy replied.  
“Okay.” Harry said. He and Merlin continued to soothe Eggsy as Harry slowly pushed all the way in.   
“Ngh. Haa. Haa.” Eggsy panted, adjusting to the girth of two cocks. After a few moments the pain faded and Eggsy slowly started to move.   
“Fuck, this is good.” Merlin moaned, gripping Eggsy's waist to help steady him. Harry nodded in agreement, waiting to thrust until Eggsy was ready.   
“P-lease! More!” Eggsy gasped, his body flushing. Harry placed his hands above Merlin's to steady himself and started to thrust in. Eggsy moaned and started to move faster.   
“I can't wait to be mated to you darling. We're going to spoil the hell out of you.” Harry moaned .  
“Aye, and we know ye'll protest and say you don't need it, but we're gonna do it anyway.” Merlin added with a grin. Eggsy replied in a series of moans and cries. Eggsy's thigh's started to tremble and his movements slowed as he started to get tired. Merlin started to help push Eggsy up and then Harry would pull him back down, making their cocks hit his prostate harder. Eggsy cried out and arched his back. Harry and Merlin moaned, their cocks rubbing together was pushing them to orgasm faster than usual, which was fine because it was becoming difficult to keep from pushing Eggsy over the edge.   
“Almost there, ye ready baby?” Merlin asked, panting.   
“Please!” Eggsy cried, nodding furiously.   
“Alright darling, here we come.” Harry added. Thrusting just a few more times pushed them over the edge. Merlin surged up, sandwiching Eggsy between them, and bit into Eggsy the left side of Eggsy's bonding glands as Harry bit the right, the both of them cumming at the same time. Eggsy screamed and came untouched as the bond flared to life.   
They stayed in that position for a few moments while the Alpha's caught their breath. When Harry pulled back Eggsy followed, unconciously slumped against him. Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy's sweaty temple. They eased Eggsy off of their cocks and cleaned him up before tucking him into bed between him.  
“We have a mate.” Harry said, he almost couldn't believe his luck.  
“That we do.” Merlin replied, leaning in to kiss Harry over Merlin's head.


End file.
